1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors that are used mainly for high-speed digital signal transmission and are capable of providing favorable impedance matching.
2. Background Art
A known connector of this kind has pairs of differential contacts compliant with a new standard and contacts compliant with a conventional standard. In the pairs of differential contacts compliant with the new standard, the pitch distance between portions of the contacts in the vicinity of the contact portions, as well as the widths thereof, are different from those of other portions of the contacts. These differences cause differences in impedance between the portions in the vicinity of the contact portions and the other portions.
A solution to this problem is to provide ground contacts near the portions in the vicinity of the contact portions so as to adjust the impedances between the portions in the vicinity of the contact portions of the differential pair contacts and the other portions, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-505826